


At The Bottom Of It

by Eliyes



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has an idea. Sam figures something out.</p><p>----</p><p>Sam Guthrie was aware that he had a foolish tendency to do things just to impress one Bobby Drake. It sometimes seemed like Bobby could talk him into anything, whether it would obviously land them in a world of trouble or not. Bobby was friendly and fun and downright charming, and Sam had come to accept that spending time with him was going to mean going against his better judgment sometimes.</p><p>This time, his better judgment was fighting back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Bottom Of It

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal March 14, 2009.

 

Sam Guthrie was aware that he had a foolish tendency to do things just to impress one Bobby Drake. It sometimes seemed like Bobby could talk him into anything, whether it would obviously land them in a world of trouble or not (especially if it involved going very fast, which Bobby was a fan of and Sam had to get used to for mutant-power-related reasons). Bobby was friendly and fun and downright charming, and Sam had come to accept that spending time with him was going to mean going against his better judgment sometimes.

This time, his better judgment was fighting back.

"I don't know about this," Sam said, digging his feet in and trying not to lose his grip on Bobby's jacket.

"Come on, this is the most awesome idea I have _ever_ had!" Bobby told him, which wasn't all that reassuring right now. "And we have helmets. Plus, you can bail at any time." He made a swooping motion with one hand.

"And leave you to break your neck?"

"So grab me. Not that you'll need to, because we'll be _fine._ "

Sam sighed, knowing he'd already lost the argument, or he wouldn't be up here now, with Bobby and a toboggan at the top of the tallest, steepest ice slide he'd ever seen Bobby make. It had a spiral in the middle, where the sides turned up almost like a tube. He was pretty sure he was going to puke, if he was still alive when they got to the bottom, and privately blamed his impending doom on whoever had decided to start advertising so early for the next Winter Olympics. Particularly the luge.

At least he'd been able to talk Bobby out of putting a ski-jump at the bottom.

"Ready when you are," Bobby said, flexing his grip on he toboggan reins.

Sam blew out a breath.

"Alright. One... two...three!"

He heaved with all his might, then kicked in his powers to propel them for a few seconds before clumsily pulling himself in behind Bobby, who was already laughing with the rush of speed. Sam just managed to wrap his arms around Bobby's ribcage before they hit the spiral, whipping around the loops so fast that he couldn't hear himself yell over the roar of the ice.

They shot out into the final straightaway and it was like plummeting straight to the ground. Sam tightened his grip, somehow restraining himself from bailing them both out. There was a sharp hook at the base and they went horizontal, plowing through three piles of powdery snow in quick succession. It sprayed up explosively and bled a little momentum. The wide swath of rougher ice after that was meant to slow them to a stop, but they flew over it, overshooting the edge and winding up on the grass.

"Left!" Bobby shouted, and they tipped the toboggan, rolling away from it in a tangle.

For one breathless moment, they only sound was that of the toboggan coming up noisily against a tree with a sharp _crack_. Then Bobby sucked in a breath, and let it out as an unsteady whoop of laughter, pumping his arms into the air. He let them drop, thumping Sam on the shoulder by accident. Sam grabbed and held on, needing an anchor while the world spun unnaturally.

"That was awesome!" Bobby gasped.

"Yeh."

"Wow!" He laughed some more.

"Hn." Sam tried closing his eyes. It didn't help. He felt Bobby moving, getting his legs under him, but still didn't let go of his hand. Suddenly, weight dropped onto Sam's chest. His eyes flew open.

Bobby grinned at him from just a couple inches away, eyes dancing and all those other things that made him look like the embodiment of happiness. Sam's assertion that he was _never doing that again_ died before leaving his throat, because that face was a tremendous part of why he always seemed to give into Bobby's wishes.

"Are you's dizzy as I am?" Sam asked, aware that Bobby was sprawled pretty much on top of him.

"Only a little."

Their eyes locked, and to Sam it seemed like the moment stretched like taffy. It occurred to him for the first time that he might like to kiss Bobby, and that right now all he'd have to do was lift his head a little to bring their lips together. He was so startled by the thought, he let the opportunity slip by while he got used to it. Time snapped back to normal and Bobby dropped off to the side with a huff of breath, leaving Sam staring at the night sky, dazzled by this new possibility.

"Not the brightest thing you two have ever done," said Logan's voice from the shadows.

"No," Sam agreed, while Bobby laughed, soft and muffled.

"Gave the Professor a turn," Logan continued mildly. "Woke up half the house with your yelling, too." He reached down and hauled them both to their feet with seemingly no effort at all. "You got a plan to get rid of that, or do I have to?" This question was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of his claws being unsheathed.

"I got it," Bobby said. He leaned back against Sam, who staggered at first but managed to brace himself as Bobby lifted his arms towards the slide. A rapidly intensifying crackling noise filled the air. Sam wasn't sure just what Bobby did, but guessed that whatever it was made the slide brittle. Parts of it sloughed off and fell to the ground, then out of nowhere there were three loud sounds -- uncannily like gunshots -- and the whole thing fell apart.

Bobby sagged against Sam; destroying his creations always seemed to take more out of him than making them in the first place.

"Good enough," Logan said, and then, "Come on." He waved them to follow him indoors.

"We are in sooo much trouble," Bobby said under his breath, stumbling. Sam slung an arm around him to hold him up.

"Yeah," he agreed again. "But I'm gonna _ace_ that physics test." He glanced sideways to see Bobby's smile flashing in the darkness, and decided a whole world of trouble was worth this, no question.


End file.
